I Need You
by lyly08
Summary: This story is finished and the sequel titled The New Life is up! Please read the second sequel and send your review. Thanks!
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day on September. Some people were standing circling a grave. There was an old man, who was still trying to give a weak smile when the others came to him and asked him to receive their condolences. There were also two blonde who seemed to be so sad. One was the son of the deceased, and the other one was his girlfriend. And the latest one, there was another blonde man, who was older than the first one, kneeling near the tomb and crying. Beside him, a two year old auburn girl brought flowers and then put it in front of that tomb.

T.K. Takaishi was so sad and desperate. Today was the funeral of a woman he loved the most in his life. He was about telling her that he was going to get married with the blonde girl beside him, when suddenly he received a call from his good friend, Joe, who was also be the first person gave him his apologize and deepest condolences, because he could not saved the woman from her hepatitis. He looked to the tomb and read the name written on it slowly,

_Rest in Peace_

_Nancy Takaishi Ishida_

This was so ironic. T.K. remembered, since their parents got divorced, his mom had never used this name again. She decided to threw away all of her memories for being 'Mrs. Ishida', even she had never been able to do that, because she had him, and Matt. And at the last day of her life, Nancy told her ex husband to write her name like that, because she wanted to tell everyone, that she was not only the mother of T.K. Takaishi, but also the mother of Matt Ishida.

When he looked at his father, he saw a desperate and hopeless man. T.K. knew, his parents, even though got divorced, but they still love each other. He knew it, and he could see it. It was the reason why his mom rejected the manager who asked her to get married, and that's why his father had never got married with the other woman.

Then he looked at his brother. Matt was crying. He knew it was harder for him. Matt was the latest person who was talking to his mother, before her dead. T.K. did not know what they were exactly talking at that time. But he knew that Matt loved his mom so much, even he had never said and Matt was too sad so he couldn't tell anything about her mother since she passed the way, without tears on his eyes.

Then he remembered himself. He, his mom, and all the things came out since he lived only with her. How hard she tried to give him anything that he used to have before the divorce, and how much the love Nancy gave to him. He remembered the time they laugh and cry together. After all the memories, his tear began to fall.

His girlfriend embraced him. Catherine was standing next to T.K. at the moment. She knew it was so hard for him. She understood that T.K. was so closed to his mother, and he would miss her so much, like no one could take her part in his heart. So she hugged him, and let he cried on her shoulder.

After that, T.K. saw someone was walking to them. A girl with long brown hair. She was brought some flowers with her. Then he realized that he knew who she was. But he never knows that the coming of this girl was the beginning of a big change in his life. The girl came to him, and hugged him. "I'm really sorry for hear this T.K." she said "It must be so hard for you"

"Thanks," T.K. gave him a smile, "Mimi"


	2. I Have Known Her

Chapter 2

Yes, it's Mimi. She's back. It's been so many years since she decided to move to the United States. She was changed a bit. Last time T.K saw her, she was a cheerful girl - and also a bit childish – with her pink hair and the awesome outfits, for her age. But Mimi, who stood in front of him at the moment, was more mature. She dyed her hair into brown, and the outfit... Yeah, everything was beautiful when Mimi wore it. Mimi was great. The latest news, Mimi and Michael has been planning their wedding.

"How do you know about this?" he asked.

"Well, Izzy. He told me when I have just arrive"

"Really? How could it be? Michael must be jealous when he heard this."

"No, T.K." Mimi shook her head; she took a deep breath "He _wouldn't_ be"

Then, Mimi looked at a blonde girl beside T.K. She was shocked and turned back her gaze to him.

"T.K" she said, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Oh," T.K. smiled, "I forget to introduce. O.K. Let me introduce you two."

"Catherine," he looked at that girl, "This is my friend, Mimi Tachikawa"

Catherine kept silenced. She was seemed to be confused. She was speechless when her boyfriend continued. "And Mimi, this is Catherine Anastasia Pierre," he smiled, "My fiancée."

"WHAT??" Mimi's voice made all of the people starred at her, except Matt. He was in his own world. She was so shy when an auburn girl starred at her and then whistled something to Mr. Ishida, and then they giggled together.

"T.K, Yolei have told me that you are going to get married this December." Mimi said, in the lower tone, "But… Why do you choose _her_?"

"I think I'd better go home, T.K," the blonde girl said. "I have a headache"

"Are you O.K? Want me take you home?" T.K sounded worry

Catherine shook her head. Then the girl walked away. She tried to not making eye contact with Mimi, got in to the car, and drove it quickly.

"I hope she'll be okay," T.K. said, "Sorry Mimi, I know this may give you a not really good first impression on her. But I'm sure you will like her if you know more about her."

Mimi was just smiled. She didn't want to add T.K's pain. It has been so hard for him to lose his mom. Then she murmured "_I have known her_"

Mimi turned her gaze back to the gravestone. She saw Matt's crying on it. She knew that everybody would cry if they lose their beloved people. And this was not the first time for her to seeing a mature man crying on a grave. But it's Matt. The cool-hearted boy that she have known for the last 15 years. So she was still surprised. It was a rare view for her. And it's been more unusual when the auburn girl, the one who was with Hiroaki Ishida, came to Matt and hugged him. The toddler even used her hands to erase the tears on Matt's blue eyes. Then she kissed Matt on his cheeks and hugged him one more time. This time was more success. Matt stopped crying and smiled to the auburn toddler, even there was still sadness on his eyes.

"This year was a hard year for Matt," T.K said.

"Yeah," Mimi looked at the auburn head again. She was walking beside Matt, held his hand and smiled. Mimi smiled back to her, and said "What a beautiful girl."

"That's right," Cody came, "Like mother like daughter"

Mimi looked at that girl. Cody was right. She was so beautiful. And she looked alike her mother a lot. It was like a child form for her best girlfriend Mimi has ever had.

Sora Takenouchi

**Author's Note**

How was it? Do you enjoy reading it? This is just the beginning. Keep reading and reviewing so I'll know what do you think about it, and I can continue to write this story. Thanks for the reviewers! Next chapter will be updated as soon as possible


	3. Biggest Surprise of The Day

Chapter 3

Kari Kamiya finally could sit down on the sofa and watched TV after she finished her duty for cleaned the house. Kamiya residence looked like the old mansion which was she watching on the horror movie when they has just arrived. Tai must be too busy to clean up his house. Now it's tidier, she thought. It has been three years for her moved abroad, and she's back now. Then she went to the kitchen for taking some snacks. Suddenly, she heard somebody's crying voice. "Oh God. Can't you give me a break?"

When she returned to the living room, she saw Bobby there. He was looking down at Kari's camera. Kari's broken camera. "I'm sorry, Aunt Kari," he said sadly. Kari didn't say anything. The third camera of this year, and also the third camera which was Bobby had broken this year.

She looked at the boy. He looks similar with his father, she thinks. Not only the face, but the way of his talking and even his careless are also the same. Bobby Kamiya would spend his Christmas there. It's because of his mother had taken a job outside town, and then she took Bobby to the Kamiya so they could take care of him, at least until the New Year Eve. But Tai was also too busy for taking care of this child. So, he asked for his sister to take care of his son. Tai's only child.

"Aunt Kari, don't mad at me again," the boy looked into Kari's eyes with his small eyes, "Please?" Kari had no other choice, except nodded and said, "OK. But you should promise, do not play with my camera again." The boy nodded, and then he ran away to his bedroom, and then, like the usual, he slept.

Well, another unexpected spends, she thought. She sat down on the sofa again, and she was about get her full attention onto the TV before the phone rang. "Another problem," she said. Then she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya residence here"

"Hi, Kari. Long time not hear your voice" the voice on the phone said.

"Mimi? Is that you?"

"Right. It's me. Miss me?"

"Of course Mimi. When did you comeback? And… How do you know that's I've back?"

"Look out the window, now!"

Kari put the remote control on her left hand on the table and went to the window. After she opened the curtain, she could saw Mimi was waving her hand and smiled. Then she walked to open the door, and she got Mimi there.

"Surprise!" Mimi said.

"Glad to see you Mimi," the brunette said, "Come in"

Mimi walked in and sat on the sofa. "Want some drinks?" Kari asked. Mimi nodded. Kari went to the kitchen for a while, and then came out with two glasses of orange juice. "O.K, Now tell me, when did you come back?"

"Almost a month," Mimi replied, "Umm… Kari, how long have you been here again?"

"I've just arrived three days ago," Kari said, "And Tai gave me a lot of surprised on those three days."

"Three days ago? Oh, I see. That's why you're not in the funeral that day."

"_Funeral_? Is that any funeral? When is it? And _whose_ is it?" the brunette looked confused.

"Nancy. She passed the way on September, because of her chronic hepatitis."

Nancy? T.K's mom? Dead? Oh, this must be so hard for him. Would he be O.K? Kari said in her mind. This news brought her back to that moment. The moment at the Star Hill, just a day before she moved.

_Flashback_

"Wait… O.K Kari. You may open your eyes now," he said.

Kari opened her eyes slowly; after T.K let his handkerchief which was tied covered her eyes away. And she was surprised when she saw T.K in front of her, kneeling and showed her a small red box. "Kari, please don't go. I can't live without you. I need you Kari. Don't leave me alone."

Kari starred at T.K. She was speechless. She knew that this is going to happen. T.K never said that he dislikes her interest in photography, but he felt disturbed with that. He always feels that photography will make distance between he and her. And Kari always tries to convince him that it wouldn't be. She couldn't do that now, because she had accepted a scholarship to study and improve her skills in photography in Canada.

"Would you marry me?"

He opened the red box. It was a beautiful ring. A gold ring with diamond. Then he starred at his girlfriend. She looks so happy. Right. He had known the answer. She wouldn't deny, he thought.

"It's so beautiful, T.K." she said "But... can you wait?"

"Wait?" T.K. looked confused.

"Yes, I do" Kari took the box from his boyfriend's hand and closed it, "But later on. As soon as I come back. So… Will you?"

T.K kept silence. He starred at that box, later he starred on the brunette girl. Then he stood up. "I love you, Kari," he said, "_And that's why I would_."

_End of Flashback_

"Kari?"

Mimi moved her hands in front of Kari's eyes. Then Kari's back home. She's not in the Star Hill anymore. She's in the living room, and the person in front of her was Mimi, not T.K.

"Daydreaming, huh?" the older girl said.

"Sorry," Kari said with pink flushed in her face. "So Nancy's dead?"

"Yeah. But it was a nice funeral. Nice, and that's so touching," Mimi replied, "Oh, Kari. Do you know that…"

The doorbell ring. "Wait a second" she yelled. "Sorry Mimi. I'll open the door first. Maybe it's Tai" Then she went to open the door.

Mimi took her juice and drank it. "Mimi, I think I'm having a headache now," she heard Kari's voice. "Would you mind if you let me taking a rest?"

"Well, O.K. I will go home now," Mimi said. Then she turned back and saw Kari, with the tears on her eyes. "What's wrong, Kari?"

Kari didn't say anything. Then Mimi's eyes captured Kari's hand was holding something.

An invitation. A wedding invitation. _T.K's wedding invitation._


	4. Are You Sure?

Chapter 4

It was an ordinary house in a complex. Usually this house was crowded on weekend, but on that Thursday, that house was as crowded as the weekend. Izzy walked into the house, and press the doorbell. Then a purple-haired woman opened the door and welcomed him, "Oh, It's you, Izzy. Come in. Oh god, we have a lot of guest today."

Izzy came into the living room. Then he saw a lot of people there. Joe was sitting on the sofa, talking to Cody beside him. "Hi, Izzy," the blue-haired man said. Izzy sat on another sofa and asked his younger friend. "So, have you two received that invitation?"

Cody and Joe nodded. "I think the wedding will be held on December," the redhead said then looked at Yolei Ichijouji, who was bringing drinks for her three guests, "He changed the day?" Then the woman answered. "Yes. He told me two days ago."

Yolei has been being a wedding organizer since last year. The first wedding she organized was her own wedding with her five-year boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji. And T.K Takaishi was her eleventh client.

"Why did he do that?" Cody asked. First able, T.K. told him that the blonde was going to marry his fiancée on December, two month later. But the invitation said that the wedding would be held two weeks later. "I think I know why," Joe replied.

"You know?"

The oldest nodded. "I saw them at the hospital last week," he said, "Then I asked the hospital administrators about them. They said that Catherine was pregnant."

"Wow, there's so many guests today," a male voice said. Then he walked in and kissed his wife, "How was our baby? I miss him"

"They were sleeping in the bedroom, honey. Don't disturb them"

"They? Oh, I see. Matt hasn't picked her up, right?"

Yolei nodded. Then she heard the phone was ringing. She went to pick it up. Ken sat on the place that his wife had been sat before. "O.K, I heard that you were talking about somebody's pregnant? Who was it? Not Yolei, right?"

The doorbell rang. Ken went to open the door. Then he walked in with a blonde man behind him. "You came late, Matt," Joe said.

"I know. Where's my daughter?" Matt asked Ken.

"In the bedroom. Want to wake her up?"

Matt shook his head. "Maybe she needs to sleep for a while." Then he looked at the three people who were sitting on the sofa. "What's happened? I believe that this is not a coincidence, is it?"

"No, Matt. We want to make sure about T.K's wedding day," Izzy replied.

"Ken? Phone call for you!" Yolei yelled.

Ken went to receive his phone call. Then the doorbell rang again. "Who else would it be?" Yolei went out.

"O.K then. Cody, Izzy, and Joe, you're here because you want to make sure about T.K's wedding day, didn't you? I think you'd better ask it to the groom-wanna-be, directly."

After she said that, she let T.K walked in. "Hi, guys," he said.

"O.K, T.K. Is it true that Catherine's pregnant?"

"You've known? How do you know?" T.K starred at Joe. "Oh, yes. I forgot that you worked at that hospital. Yes, she is. Catherine is pregnant."

"And it's why she doesn't come here with you?" Matt asked.

"She said that she didn't get well. So I suggest her to take a rest at home."

"Honestly brother," Matt starred at his only brother, "I have a bad feeling of this. I've no doubt about Catherine's pregnancy. But… Are you sure that it's _yours_?"

"What are you talking about? Come on, Matt. She is my fiancée. And you doubt that the baby is _not_ mine? How could it be?" Then T.K. looked at Yolei, "Have you spread the invitation?"

"Yes I have. I've prepared for the decoration. Want to see the concept?"

The blonde nodded. He was too exciting about his wedding so he didn't care when his older brother replied his previous question with an unexpected answer.

"Maybe _it could be_, T.K. Nothing is impossible."

T.K. walked to the book room with Yolei. When he opened the door, he saw Ken was sitting behind his laptop. "Hi, Ken."

"Oh. Hi, T.K." he replied, "Do you want to use this?" he asked his wife.

"Yes honey. How was the phone call?"

"Finished. Now he asked me to open my e-mail. He said that he want to send me some files. Would you mind if you have to wait for a minute?" he asked his blonde friend.

"Of course not. Whose phone call was it? It sounds interesting."

"It's Davis."

Davis? How is he doing now? T.K said in his mind. Ah, he must be fine and have a happy life now.

"Ah, it's come." Ken said. Then he opened his inbox and clicked once. Then the monitor showed a picture of three people. A man, a woman, and a little boy between them, were standing in front of the Eiffel tower.

"Not this one," Ken murmured. Then he closed the window and opened the other file.

That's right. Davis is fine. And he does have a happy life, T.K thought. Then he saw the monitor again. Ken was reading something displayed on it. But T.K was thinking about the picture. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially, when he read the name of the file.

_Me, Bobby, and Kari. jpg_

T.K took a breath. Davis and Kari have found their happiness. And he would find it also. In the next two weeks, he would have his own family. He would marry Catherine, and they would have their daughter or son in a few months later. And they would be a happy family, just like Davis and Kari

_Just like that picture _


	5. She's Not As Good As You

**Before we start, I wanna tell you something. This fic was planned to be a Takari - Mimato fic at the beginning, but on the way of writing this, I felt that Takari-Michi-Sorato is also a good combination. I got stuck on this problem. Please give me your suggestion on the review. Thanks**!

**O.K. Here we go!**

Chapter 5

Mimi Tachikawa was walking to the sofa of the Kamiya's living room. She starred at the brunette girl who was sleeping on the sofa. She looks so tired, Mimi thought. And she's right. Kari Kamiya was tired. Not only because of she had cleaned the whole house, but also because of she had been crying for the previous one hour.

Poor Kari, the older girl thought. Honestly for Mimi, she couldn't believe that it would be happened to Kari. It was just like a _de javu_ for herself. God was playing a drama. It's just like a real life drama that she had starred with Michael. But this time the main actor and actress in it had changed.

_Flashback_

Kari Kamiya opened the door of her apartment in Canada. Then she saw a pink-haired woman in front of it. She was wet, because of it was raining outside, and that girl had cried. "Kari," she said weakly, "May I come in?"

"Of course you may. Oh god. Come in, Mimi. It's raining. I don't wanna see you got sick," Kari looked worried, "Where's Michael? He doesn't come here with you?"

Mimi kept silence, sat on Kari's comfortable sofa. "What happened?" the younger asked after she brought a towel and a glass of warm chocolate for her friend, and then Kari sat down on her sofa, beside Mimi.

Mimi turned her body to see her brunette friend. Suddenly she hugged her. Kari was a little bit surprised, but she hugged Mimi back. Then she felt that there's something wet on her shoulder. Mimi's tear.

"I broke up with him, Kari;" she said sadly. She added the reason before Kari asked for it. "Michael was unfaithful. He loves another woman."

Then Mimi told Kari all the things happened. She told her that she had saw Michael, slept on their bedroom, with _another girl_, on the day she had just came back from visiting her family and friends to informed them about her plan to get married with him. She also told her that she left Michael house immediately, because she didn't want to hear anything from him and even saw his face anymore.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Kari said, and tightened her hug, "You may stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks."

_End of Flashback_

Mimi looked at Kari again. Then she remembered the statements that Kari had said, while she was crying.

"He left me."

"I lost him, Mimi. I lost my T.K"

"He told me that he'll wait for me"

"It's my entire fault. I should not leave him because of my ambition."

"I am not good enough for him."

"Now he's going to get married with someone else. Someone else that must be better than me."

Mimi took a breath. "No, Kari", she said softly, "Maybe it's a mistake for you leaving him for your ambition. But he'll make a bigger mistake if he marries that girl. Because his new fiancée is not better than you."

She even isn't as good as you, she added in her mind.

Mimi touched Kari's brunette hair. She was like a sister to her. A sister that Mimi had not ever had. Kari had helped her to survive from her break-up with Michael. And this time was Mimi's turn. Other girl had stolen Michael from her. "_I wouldn't let that girl do the same thing with you and T.K"_, Mimi whispered.


	6. Just Forget About Him

Chapter 6

"Wake up, Aunt Kari. We will have our dinner."

That was the first thing Kari Kamiya heard after she opened her eyes. And the first thing that she saw was Bobby's face, with a huge smile on it. What time is it now? She asked in her mind. Then she got up and walked in to the dining room, and she saw her older brother there, was putting some frozen food into the microwave oven.

"Oh. Hi, Sis. Sleep well?" he said.

Kari looked around her house. Everything was cleaned and tidy. Maybe that's the reason why I feel so tired, she thought. But she couldn't find the reason why her heart is so hurt at the moment. Then she saw Bobby came in, with holding a white thin book in his hand. She has found it. _That_ was the reason of the hurt feeling of her heart. First able she thought that she has had a nightmare. Then when she saw on Bobby's hand she knew that it was not just a nightmare, but its reality. T.K was _really_ going to get married.

Then she looked at her brother. She has to tell him about this bad news, because the invitation was sent for Tai, not her. "Tai, there's something has sent to you…" The brunette man looked at his sister and cut her statement, "I know. I met Mimi downstairs. She has told me."

"So she's told you," Kari bowed.

"Listen, Kari," Tai looked worried. "I know that it's so hard for you, but this is the reality. That jerk is going to tie the knot with his brand new girlfriend, who even you haven't known before."

Kari looked at his brother. Tai was so excessive. Didn't he know that her heart was so broken? Didn't he know that there's someone else beside two of them who maybe was listening to their conversation? Whatever. This conversation was not a good conversation to be listened for a three year-old toddler. So, when she saw that the boy has eaten up all of his dinner, she decided to take Bobby to his bedroom immediately. 

"Stop calling him like that, Tai," Kari said, after closed Bobby's bedroom door. Her voice was just like the mix of her feelings. Anger, sadness, disappointment, and despair.

"But he is, Kari. He is a jerk, the same with his jerk brother. Just look what he had done with my girl."

"Come on Tai. Do not blame Matt anymore," Kari said. "It was just an accident. One more, Sora is not your girl. She is Matt's wife. And I am so sure that Matt loves her so much."

"He loves his wife, Tai. He's not like you, who had been fighting with your wife in front of your only son," she continued.

"Okay, you're right," Tai said with a devastated looked on his eyes. "Sora is not mine. She would not be able to be my girl, forever. And this was going to happen to you and T.K. Face the real world, Sis. T.K is not yours."

Kari looked at his brother with her teary eyes. Tai was adding her deep pain. He hurt her. She wanted to yell at him and went to her bedroom then blamed the door in front of him. But she couldn't. Because she could see that Tai had the same feeling with her. She realized that Tai was also hurt, because of her. Kari was too emotional so she forgot the first rule that she had made herself. Rules of talking with Tai. _Never bring up old sore points of Sora._

She embraced his brother. "Sorry, Tai."

Tai hugged her back, "No, it's O.K, Kari."

"Just forgot about him," the man said, "T.K. is not good enough for you. You will find another man to love, Kari. Another man who is so much better than him. Another man who will not send you his wedding invitation."

Kari didn't react anything. She was just close her eyes and talked in her mind.

_No, Tai. I wouldn't find another man. I don't care if that is so many men that you conclude are better than him. Because for me, T.K Takaishi is the best man I've ever had._

**Thanks so much for your suggestions about Mimato vs MichiSorato on the review. Now I think I have made my decision about it, although it's not the final yet. You may continue give your opinion about Mimato or MichiSorato. I do enjoy that you are participated on making a decision for this story. I think I will ask for your opinion again for the storyline.**

**Do you think that the Takari will be happy ending?**

**Please read, review, and answer the question. Thanks.**


	7. Pre Marital Syndrome?

Chapter 7

"Right here, T.K!"

T.K looked around where that voice was come from. Then his eyes found it. A long-haired girl was waving her hand to him. Then he walked to her place and smiled to that girl.

"It's so hard to having contact with you this time around, Mr. Takaishi," the girl said, "I even have to wait for one week until your secretary said that you had free time today."

"It's your own fault, Mimi. Why do you have to call me at my office? You have my house's phone number, don't you?"

"I do", Mimi said. But if I call your house, possibly your beloved fiancée will pick it up, she added in he mind, _and I don't wanna talk to her._

"So, what's the matter?" T.K asked.

"It's about your wedding," she replied.

"My wedding? What's up with that? Oh, I know. You don't have time to come so you want to congratulate me first, right?"

"No, it's not," Mimi looked at the blonde. "Listen, T.K," she continued, "Stop the wedding _now_, before it's too late."

"What?" T.K. looked surprised. "My wedding is about one week later, and you ask me to _stop_ it? Oh god. Mimi, what is actually wrong with you?"

"I am not wrong, T.K." Mimi said. "_You_ are."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are," she continued. "T.K, I don't really know what has happened with you and Kari. But I want to tell you..."

"So it's about her," he cut. "Kari was a history, Mimi. And Catherine is my future."

Mimi took a breath. You will break up your own future if you marry her, T.K, she thought.

"I think I have to tell you something," she said. "T.K, do you think that your fiancée acts a little weird these days?"

How does she know? T.K said in mind. Catherine did act a little weird since she came here. She often wakes up at night and then cries because of her nightmare. And she acts weirder since the doctor told us that she is pregnant. She even looks like avoiding me.

"Maybe it's just a pre-marital syndrome," he said.

"Pre-marital syndrome," Mimi said in a lower tone. "You know T.K? It was what I thought happen with Michael before we broke up."

"You and Michael? Broke up? How could it be?" the blonde widened his eyes.

Finally you ask, Mimi thought. "Well it was..."

A ring on T.K's cell phone cut the conversation. "Hello?" T.K picked it up. "Oh, hi honey. I'm in the park. What? O.K I'll go home."

"Well, Mimi. I feel so sorry to hear that you broke up with Michael. But I think I have to go home now. See you later." He stood up.

"O.K then. T.K, may I have your cell phone number?" she said.

"Sure."

T.K drove his as fast as he could to his house. Catherine sounded serious, he thought. I hope that's nothing bad happen to her and the baby. Then he saw someone's walking across the highway. And for the first time after the 10 months, he forgot about Catherine and even her baby.

Yes, you're right.

It's her.

It's Kari Kamiya.


	8. Mail Him

**O.K, I wanna inform you something; which I think is good news. I have fixed all the storyline of the Takari story, finally. I will not tell you whether this story will end up as a happy ending or become a tragedy, but I decided to give you some question that maybe will help you to guess the continuation of the story. I have one in this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Kari has been sitting right there in front of her computer since she finished eating her lunch. Her fingers are pressing the buttons of the keyboard, and sometime she used her right hand to move on the mouse. Kari was not bad at typing, but that time she had spent almost two hours, just to compose a single e-mail.

Why did it take so much time? Because that time was so different. Kari was going to mail someone that's so special. Someone that had filled her heart for a long time, even until she told her brother that she will try to forget about this special person. She was going to mail T.K Takaishi.

_Flashback_

"What's this?" Kari asked when Mimi gave her a piece of paper.

"Just take this, Kari," she said, "You'll need this."

Kari looked at the piece of paper. There were two lines of handwriting on it. The first line was a line of number, and there was a line of some alphabets.

"It belongs to T.K," Mimi said. "That's his cell phone number. Call him, Kari, talk to him. I'm sure that it's not too late."

"How can you get this?" the younger asked.

"Well, I got it from the owner, directly," Mimi smiled. "Don't worry, Kari. I've checked about this. This is really T.K's cell phone number and I have asked and make sure about this e-mail address, too."

Kari looked at the older girl. Mimi was great, and she was so kind to her. Kari had to admit that she used to be closer to Sora, but since she had moved to Canada, she began to get closer to Mimi. Maybe it's because of she had lost her boyfriend so Mimi knew about Kari and how did she feel at the moment.

"Thanks," she said. "I will try."

_End of Flashback_

Kari knew that she would not be able to speak directly with T.K on the phone. She must be cried along the phone call; because of how much did she missed his voice, after she lost contact with T.K for almost two years. So she decided to mail him.

I never know that he changed his e-mail, Kari thought. So this is why did he never replied to my messages. Or maybe he did this so _he would not receive my messages anymore._

_I don't know what was actually happened between…_

That was not the last line of her mail. She was about to continue and, before suddenly her brother come in to her room and said, "Kari. I think we are running out of milk. Go for buy it at the market, please?"

"O.K, Tai."

Kari got up from the chair and then closed the door, then walked out. But she forgot to do something, saved the e-mail. Bobby asked to come with her or he would be nagging and annoying for a whole night so Kari had no choice except let him go with her.

And by the time they walked on the way to the market, Tai was reading her mail.

**What will Tai do with Kari's mail? Give your prediction on your review.**

**Note: Maybe you'll not get the answer in the next chapter, but I make it sure that you will found it a couple of chapter next. **

**P.S.: Remember about Mimato vs MichiSorato? I have made my final decision about what will it be on this story. I was waiting for the right time to tell you about it. Keep reading and you will know. Thanks!**


	9. Bobby, Angie, and Cotton Candy

Chapter 9

Kari Kamiya walked into a mart, bringing her shopping bag on her left hand and holding the hand of a three-year-old toddler on her right. Then she went to a corner and saw what she wanted to buy. She was about to take that box of fresh milk, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kari Kamiya?"

Kari turned back. Then she saw a woman with blue-hair smiled at her. "Remember me? I am Mandy," she said.

"Of course. How could I forget the girl who's always sit behind my seat along my junior high?" She hugged her. "Wanna buy something?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I wanna buy some vegetable, how about you?"

"I wanna buy milk," Kari replied.

Mandy looked at the boy behind Kari. "That's for him?"

"No," Bobby answered with a strange expression on his face. "It's for Daddy."

"Do not give her that kind of face, Bobby." Kari looked at that boy.

"You told me not to talk to a stranger," he said.

"He's so funny, Kari," Mandy said. "Hello little boy, my name is Mandy, and you?"

"My name is Bobby."

"Hi, Bobby, why don't you come with your Dad?" she asked again.

"Because Daddy does not like to go with me."

Kari looked at her nephew. She was shocked when she heard his statement, but she has to admit that it is right. Tai did not show his affection of this child, and so did the mother. This child was just three years old, but he had to accept the divorce of his parents. What a pity, she thought. Then she looked the candy stand. Bobby loves cotton candy. So Kari took some money from her pocket.

"Look at that, honey?" she pointed to that candy stand. "Give this to the seller and he will give you your favorite cotton candy."

Bobby ran to the candy stand. His direction was to buy his most favorite food. The cotton candy. And there was only one cotton candy at that stand, and he wanted to eat that. Then he looked at the seller, pointed to the cotton candy, and gave his money.

"I want a cotton candy."

Bobby looked confused, because he heard another voice, said the same thing that he said, at the same time. Then he turned his body to the left, and he got a little auburn girl stood next to him, and starred at him, with the confusion on her eyes that he also had in his. She was doing same thing with him, pointing the cotton candy. Then he knew, this girl was his competitor.

The seller was also looked confused. He didn't know which kid should get the last cotton candy. "GIVE IT TO ME!!" the two children said, again, at the same time. Fortunately, there was a man walked there and hold the girl's hand.

"Angie," the man said, "Remember what's uncle Joe had said? You are not allowed to eat the cotton candy until your teeth got recovered."

"But Daddy…" the girl starred at the man.

"Daddy will give you two candies later if you do."

"Daddy, may I have three?" the girl said.

Her father smiled, "O.K Sweetie. You'll get three." He hugged his little princess and then he looked at Bobby. "Take that candy, kid. It is yours."

"Thank you. You're so kind." Bobby said. He looked at the man and his daughter with a jealous look. _I wish my Daddy could acted that sweet to me. _

"You're welcome," the man said. "Kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Bobby."

"Hi, Bobby. I'm Matt and this is my daughter, Angie," he smiled. "You come here alone? Where's your parents?"

Bobby searched for his aunt for a while, then when he found, he pointed at her and then said, "That was she. The brunette one."

This time Matt was speechless. So it was the reason why did he feel that Bobby's face was familiar to him. Bobby was a Kamiya. And there's one thing that was more important.

Kari Kamiya is back.

Should his brother know about this?

**O.K. This is the riddle for this chapter**

**Just guess. Who were Bobby's biological parents?**

**The exact answer is in the last chapter, but I thing you don't have to wait too long because I would give you the big hint two or three chapters later.**

**Please submit your guess on your review. Thanks!**


	10. The Change of The Lone Wolf

Chapter 10

Kari was sitting on a long bench in the park. She gazed at two children who were playing with the sand in that park. Then, a blonde man came to her and gave her a can of soft drink. "Thanks, Matt." She said.

_Flashback_

"Aunt Kari, come here!"

Kari looked around the market to found her only nephew. Then, she found him, with an auburn girl beside him, and someone standing behind the auburn girl. The man looked at her and then gave her a smile.

It was a blonde man. But it was not T.K. It's his older brother.

"Oh God. Is that Matt Ishida, the vocalist of Teenage Wolves?" Mandy said nervously. "I am his big fan. He walks here, Kari, he walks here!"

That's right. Matt walked to the two girls, and said, "Hi, Kari. Long time no see."

What a surprise, Kari thought. "Hi, Matt."

_End of Flashback_

And there was they were. Bobby and Angie got their own balloon, after they asked it with a _little_ compulsion by saying their request with a kind of annoying voice and nagging along the way. The balloons was tied on a tree branch by Matt, because the children have found their new playground when their arrived the park.

"How long have you been here again, Kari?" Matt asked as soon as he took his seat beside her.

"Almost two weeks," she replied.

Two weeks, Matt said in his mind. Then she must have received T.K's wedding invitation. Yolei told him that she sent Tai the invitation, which made Matt so surprised. Matt knew that Yolei and his other friends was trying to made Matt and Tai's relationship get better, after they fought on last February. But, invite Tai Kamiya to Matt's brother's wedding was not really a good choice.

"Matt?" Kari said.

"Huh?" Matt stopped his thinking.

"How is Sora doing now?" the brunette asked.

"Well," he looked sad, "Still the same. There are still no significant improvements with her condition."

"Oh Matt," Kari looked at him. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

_Flashback_

"I couldn't believe this happened, Kari," said the voice of the phone.

"Calm down Tai, please control your emotion," Kari answered. "What happened?"

It was a Valentine Eve. Kari was doing her project from the college, when suddenly she received a phone call from her brother. And it began with a crying sound of Tai, which was still heard while he was talking.

"Sora had an accident, Kari. She was in the hospital right now, and she hasn't opened her eyes since she was brought there."

Kari was shocked. Sora? An accident? I wish she'll be okay, she thought. Then she heard Tai's voice again. "I'm really worried about her, Kari. I wish she could be okay as soon as possible."

"Yes I know, Tai. Me too."

_End of Flashback_

Kari looked at the blonde again. He was looking to his beloved daughter, which was so looked alike Sora, with the sad gaze. "You know Kari? I was really feeling guilty with everyone."

"That wasn't your fault, Matt," Kari said. "It was an accident. And you must be also sad because of that."

"You're right, Kari. That's why I quitted from The Teenage Wolves," he said, and smiled weakly to his daughter, who was waving her hand to him.

"Because I don't wanna lose my daughter."

Kari looked at Matt again. He changed a lot. He was not a lone wolf who were she used to know many years ago. His marriage with Sora, and the birth of Angie had changed into a different figure.

Matt was not a lone wolf anymore. He changed into a great daddy.

**I was surprised by your answer in the previous chapter, mostly said that the parents are Tai and Sora. I guess I told you that Tai didn't really loved his son, so I think you'll not answer it as Sora. Tai must loved his son so much if it was Sora's right? But he did not.**

**Okay. It must be hard for you to guess. So, I think I will give you some clues of who is the biological mother of Bobby. Here are them.**

**She was not Sora**

**She was not an OC**

**She adores Matt so much**

**Oops… I told you the big hint! OK. Now, guess it again!**

**Tell me your answer in your review. Thanks!**


	11. Don't give up, Kari

Chapter 11

"Hey, take a look! I found seashell!" Bobby said. "I'm gonna show it to Aunt Kari."

Then the boy got up from the sand ground and ran to the bench where Kari and Matt were sitting on. "Look at this, Aunt Kari," he showed her the seashell on his hand. "Is it beautiful?"

Kari took the seashell from the boy's hand. "Let me see. Oh, you're right honey. This is so beautiful."

"Really? I will look for another one for Daddy." After he said that, Bobby ran back to the sand ground and continued his search for the seashell. "That boy seemed to love you so much, Kari," Matt said.

"Of course, Matt. I have been taking care of him since he was a baby."

"You are a good mom, Kari."

"Mom?" Kari couldn't help to laugh. "You didn't mean that Bobby is my son, did you?"

"He's not?" Matt looked a little confused.

"Just looked at Bobby carefully, Matt. And you will know who the father is."

Matt looked at the sand ground again. Bobby was breaking down the sand castle which was made by Angie. Then the girl got upset and put the four seashells that Bobby has collected and poured the sands inside her red bucket up to it. Bobby did the revenge by taking away Angie's red bucket from her.

"Get it?" Kari asked the blonde.

"Tai and Sora," he murmured. "Those two children were really looked alike Tai and Sora."

"That's right. Now you know."

"But… why did Tai never tell me and Sora that he has got married? Even he has a son now." Matt asked again.

"Because he didn't want to, Matt," the brunette said. "Tai always felt that having Bobby as his son is a mistake."

Matt looked at Kari. "Tell me. Who was the mother of Bobby, Kari?"

Kari gave him a smile. "Matt, answer me first. Who was your biggest fan ever when you're still in the Teenage Wolves?"

Matt thought for a while, and then he found the answer. "No way."

"You have the same reaction with me when I knew it from the first time, Matt," Kari's smile got widened.

"How could it be?" he said with an unbelievable face.

"Anything could be happen, Matt," Kari said. "There are so many unbelievable things happened these days."

Matt got frozen. So, Kari is not the mother of Bobby, he thought. Well, that silly goggle head was lying to him. He lied to Matt, T.K, and everyone around them. And now T.K is going to get married because he trust that jerk.

"You know Matt? I really hope that Sora could wake up from her coma as soon as possible," the brunette said. "I have a lot of troubles. I'm sure that she will give me a good suggestion when I told her about it."

"Kari?" Matt looked at her. "Don't give up, Kari. I'm sure that Sora will say the same thing."

"What?"

"You still love my brother, didn't you?" Matt asked the brunette. "And I am sure that he also still loves you."

"You think so?" Kari looked at Matt.

Matt nodded. "Yes, Kari. And I wanna tell you something," he smiled. "I would be happier a lot if you be my sister in law."

"Oh, Matt," Kari felt her eyes teary. "Thanks so much. I wouldn't give up."

Finally, Kari and Matt got parted. Kari brought Bobby walked across the sidewalk home. Suddenly, the wind blew the balloon on Bobby's hand so it flew to the main road. Bobby ran to caught it. And the bad news was, there was a car which was running with a speed on the main road.

Kari was shocked when she realized that car would crash her nephew. "BOBBY!!! WATCH OUT!!!"

**Do you think that Bobby would be accidentally crashed by that car?**

**Tell me on the review. Thanks!**


	12. Parental Love

Chapter 12

Tai Kamiya looked outside his house through the window. He hoped that he would see Kari and Bobby there, but he didn't see them. It was raining, why haven't they come home yet? He thought. He just asked Kari to buy some milk, but why it took so long time to do? Tai saw the clock on the wall. It's already 8:30, and they went out at 3:30. Five hours for buying milk? Something was wrong, and Tai could felt that.

"They haven't come yet?" a female voice asked.

Tai turned back his body to face this girl, and then he shook his head. "They haven't," he said. "Mimi, I thought you'd better come home. I would ask Kari to phone you as soon as she comes home."

Mimi came to the Kamiya residence to see Kari. She wanted to know how was Kari doing after she gave the younger Kamiya the phone number and e-mail address, but when the door opened she met Tai who told her that Kari was going to the market and asked her whether she wanted to wait for her or not.

Then Tai let her in, when she said she would wait. But Mimi has been waiting for almost three and a half hours, and Kari's still not come yet. "OK, I will come home. But may I borrow your umbrella? I didn't bring an umbrella, because it was not raining on my way here."

"Sure," Tai said and he took an umbrella for the woman, and then took one from himself.

"You wanna go?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I think I would pick them up. Maybe they still there because of this rain," he replied. ". I don't know, but my feeling isn't really good. I hope they will be OK, and there are no any bad things with them."

Mimi walked to the door, followed by Tai behind. When she opened the door, she saw Kari there, wet because of the rain, and also the tears on her face. She was carrying a boy who has some bruised on his body. So it's why I had a bad feeling, Tai said in his mind.

"Oh God. Come in Kari, come in," Mimi looked worried, and then she let Kari and Bobby into the living room. "Why just you come now, Kari? I've been waiting for so long. Are you crying?"

Kari put Bobby on the sofa. The boy slept when Kari carried him home, and hasn't waked up yet. Then she looked at his brother with a regret sight. "What happened?" Tai said after he saw Bobby and then his sister.

"I'm so sorry, Tai," the brunette said with a deep regret on her eyes. "It's my fault. I didn't pay attention to Bobby when I was walking, so he was almost crashed by a car."

His brother was shocked. "Crashed?" he looked that boy with a worry. "How could it be?"

"Not crashed, Tai," Mimi corrected, "_Almost_ crashed."

"He ran to catch his balloon because it was flown by the wind," Kari explained. "Luckily the car avoided on the right time so he was just nudged by that car."

Tai was a little calmer. "Thanks God," he looked at Bobby. "I was so worried."

Kari starred at her brother. That was for the first time for her to see Tai worrying about Bobby. That boy must be so happy if he knew that his father was worrying about him. She was also happy for her brother and his son. They maybe need more time to spend together, she thought. So she suddenly grabbed Mimi's hand and took her to Kari's bedroom. And it made Mimi surprised and said an "Ah!" because of her surprise.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked when he heard Mimi's voice.

"I…I wanna take a shower, Tai," she said nervously. She didn't wanna ruin this good situation by let Tai know about her plan.

"If you wanna take a shower, then why do you grab Mimi's hand?" the brother said. "Mimi has to go home, Kari."

"Because…" Kari thought for a while. "Oh, because Mimi had told me that she's going to stay here this night."

"Really?" Tai looked at Mimi. "I thought you wanna go home?"

Mimi could felt that Kari give her the sign by holding her hand tightly. "I changed my mind, Tai. I will stay here for this night, may I?"

Tai hasn't replied anything but his sister said, "Of course. Come here, Mimi. I will show you my room." She took her female friend with her, and then she said, "Tai, would you mind for taking care of Bobby?" She didn't wait for the answer then said, "Thanks."

Then she brought Mimi to the corridor and starred at Tai who was carrying his son into his bedroom. "What a sweet moment," she said with a wide smile. "Isn't it, Mimi?"

Mimi looked at Tai and his son also, there was sadness appeared in her eyes, but she tried to hide it. "Yes. It's so sweet."

"So this is what they called 'Parental Love'. There are no parents who do not love their children." Kari said again.

Mimi took a breath. _Parental Love_, she thought. _No parents who don't love their children._

_But what did I do?_

Mimi just gave Kari a weak smile.

**What happened with Mimi? Guess it on the review. Thanks!**


	13. I Love You, Son

Chapter 13

Tai was sitting on a chair next to his bed. He starred at the boy, who was sleeping on the bed. Tai had changed Bobby's clothes with his favorite pajamas. He found a little difficult if did that without wake Bobby up, so he waked up his son to changed the clothes, and then let him slept, for the first time, on his father's bed.

_Poor boy_, he thought when he reminded what had happened from the previous years. He couldn't believe this will be happened to his life. Tai had a great crush for Sora since they were in elementary school. He even got close with Sora's mom like his own mother. When Mrs. Takenouchi told him that Tai Kamiya was the man that she wanted to be her future-son-in-law, nobody could imagine how happy Tai was.

But everything suddenly changed after Sora confessed her feeling for Tai's best friend, Matt Ishida. She even asked Tai to cancel the engagement which was her mother prepared for Sora and Tai. Tai wanted to say no, but he couldn't deny because Sora asked it with tears on her eyes.

"_Please, Tai, please. You know how much I love Matt, Tai. I don't wanna lose him."_

Then the tragedy comes. Matt appeared and asked the auburn to marry him _right_ on Tai and Sora's engagement day, and Sora accepted it. Everybody was shocked. Everybody didn't believe that. But nobody could feel the sadness in Tai's heart. The sadness even added with something that Sora had said before she left with Matt.

"_Thanks, Tai. You are the best friend I ever had. I'm very sure that you'll find a woman who is better a lot than me. You will find it, Tai. You will, because you are a good guy."_

Then Tai forced himself to smile. He kept faking a smile, when Matt and Sora asked him to come to their wedding ceremony. And even when Sora told him to stand beside her on her wedding picture, along with Joe, Izzy, and the others, Tai gave his best smile for that picture.

A month of that ironic wedding, Jun Motomiya called him and told him that she was currently pregnant due to what they have done the night after the cancelled engagement day. Both of Tai and Jun were drunk, so they didn't even realize what had exactly happened that night.

And three weeks after that, Tai, who was still in love with Sora, marry Jun, who was still has a lot of dream about Matt. The wedding held in Canada, the place where his sister lived that time, and only attended by their main family, which were Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, Kari, and of course, Davis. Tai didn't invite their other friends because he himself didn't really want to do this marriage.

Tai and Jun didn't have a happy life after the marriage, even when they had Bobby as their only son. They kept fighting and fighting along the marriage until they finally decided to be divorced last year. And Bobby was brought by his mother back to the Motomiya's house until Jun said that she had a job outside town and Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya were stayed in Paris because they concerned about Davis there. So from the last month, Bobby returned to live with his father and aunt.

Tai looked at his only son. He was just an ordinary boy, whose happiness was being sacrificed because of the divorce of his parents. And the boy murmured while he was sleeping, "Daddy…"

Tai was awakening from his daydreaming. Maybe Bobby hurt because of the almost happened car accident, he thought. So Tai held the boy's hand and said, "Yes, Bobby. Daddy's here. What's wrong?"

And Tai was surprised when the boy tightened the hold of his hand and said, still while his eyes closed, "I love you so much."

Tai smiled. That's a truth if people said that Tai still love Sora as much as he used to love her from the first time. That's a truth if they said that Tai and Jun's marriage was just a mistake to cover their previous mistake. Even that's also a truth that Tai never loves Jun along their marriage. But Tai has to thank Jun Motomiya, because she had given him a great boy as his son.

"I love you too," Tai whispered to Bobby's ear, and then give him a kiss on his forehead, "My son."

After that beautiful moment, Tai heard a knock on bedroom door. When he opened it, he saw his sister with a wide smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Tai," she said. Then she kissed him on his right cheek. "You're the best brother ever, Tai."

And then she kissed his brother's left cheek, "I love you."

Tai Kamiya was just smiled. There was the second time he heard somebody said that they love him. Then when he saw Kari walked back happily to her bedroom, Tai knew that he had done a right thing.

**Another riddle**

**Guess who was the driver of the car that almost crashed Bobby?**

**Please tell me the answer on the review. Thanks!**


	14. Note from Tai

Chapter 14

Kari walked into her bedroom and she saw Mimi there, on her bed. Then the older girl looked at Kari and asked, "So, how was it?"

Kari looked at her, "What?"

"The phone and the e-mail… Have you phoned him?"

"Oh God!" Kari looked at her computer which had already turned on. "I forgot to send it!"

Then Kari captured a piece of paper on her table. She read it, and then smiled. She put the paper back on her table, and walked out her room. Mimi looked confused with the way Kari acted, and then asked her, "Where are you going?" 

"Looked for Tai," the brunette said, and then she pointed to that piece of paper. "Read that."

After Kari closed the door, Mimi took that piece of paper and read it.

_To: My beloved sister_

_First, I want to say sorry because I have read your mail without your permission. And after I read it, I realized that it was a fault if I keep asking you to forget about TK. Although you haven't finish composed your mail yet, I have known how much you love him._

_Then I want to tell you, that you have to struggle for your love. I don't want you to have the same life with me now, just because I can't keep the woman who I love the most by my side, and keep regretting it until now. I hate to say this, but you should learn from Matt and Sora for this case._

_Oh, about your mail, I have saved it on the draft. I have composed my own mail for TK, too. I even told him about Jun and Bobby because I think that was the cause of why did he left you. But I haven't sent it yet, because I don't want to step over your mail. So, Kari, if you want to send your mail, please send my mail altogether with you._

_I really hope that he can stop the wedding for you. Well, good luck, Sis._

_Tai_

_P.S.: If you fail to stop the wedding, don't ever go to the bar and get drunk. I don't want to have my nephew or niece by the same way I get my son._

_P.P.S.: Beware of Davis. When I said that you can get the better man than TK, I didn't mean that Davis is in the group._

"Finished?" Kari walked in her bedroom and closed the door.

Mimi nodded. "What did Tai say?"

"Nothing," Kari shook her head. "He was with Bobby. I don't want to ruin them."

Then Kari turned on her computer, and opened her e-mail account. She continued compose her mail then finished it with write her name below the '_With Love,' _then she sent it. And then she opened Tai's mail, and read it.

Poor Tai, she thought when she reminded what happened on Tai's engagement day. Kari felt sorry about that, and she had said to TK that she was really wanted Sora to be her sister-in-law. And when she reminded what was TK replied to her, Kari blushed.

"_Calm down, Kari. __Sora will be your sister-in-law. You know why? Because Sora will marry Matt, Matt is my brother, and I will marry you."_

Then Kari, who was still blushed, clicked the 'Send' button and then the messages sent.

Meanwhile in Takaishi's, the computer was turned off, and there's someone who was using the phone.

**OK. The question is, who was phoning and who was being phoned.**

**Guess it on the review, Thanks!**


	15. My Name Is Bobby Motomiya

Chapter 15

TK came out from his car and got in his house quickly. Then he entered his living room and then found his fiancée there. Catherine, who was sitting on the coach and watching TV, stood up and gave the blonde man a simple welcome kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a worried face.

The girl then said, "Wrong? Nothing is wrong."

"Nothing?" TK's eyes got widened. "Oh, come on, Cathy. I left my job on the office when you called me and even almost have a crashed and you said that simple that _nothing is wrong?_"

"Well, I just missed you and wanna spent my spare time with you, can't I?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, of course you can! But not at the time when I have an important meeting on my office!" by the time TK said this; Catherine stopped smiling, and then said sadly, "Sorry."

TK, who had so angry a few seconds ago, started to become soft like what him usually did. He knew that Catherine was pregnant, and it's not good for their baby if she used her energy to fighting with him. But it has been happened two times, which was today and two days ago. TK even have to stop talking with Mimi because Catherine phoned him and tell him that was something that they had to talk about.

"OK, Cathy. I think I wanna take a rest first. I felt so tired today," TK said.

"You are not mad at me anymore, are you?" Catherine asked.

"Of course not. Come on, Cathy. You are pregnant. And the baby inside your tummy is mine. How could I mad at you so easily?"

Catherine looked at TK's blue eyes, and then said, "Sorry, TK."

"Don't say that sorry again, Cathy. You are forgiven." Then he kissed Catherine on her forehead before he turned back and went to the bathroom.

Catherine looked at TK walked away and then she murmured, "I'm so sorry, TK. _I'm really sorry_."

TK walked in his bedroom. He felt so guilty for talked with a high intonation to his pregnant fiancée. In fact, the reason of he being so angry was not the important meeting on the office. He was so angry because of the almost happened car crash had made him see someone and something that he didn't want to see.

_Flashback_

TK was driving his car with a high speed because he was worrying about the condition of Catherine's pregnancy. He was afraid if there's something bad happened to the baby. From the first time he and she were told by the doctor that she was pregnant, Catherine was fainted.

But because of his thought of Catherine's condition, he didn't pay attention to a kid that was walking across the road. By the time he realized that he might crash that boy, TK tried to avoid that kid and luckily, it was succeeded. He actually wanted to come out and said his apology to the kid and the woman who was hugging him tightly, but he cancelled his will as soon as he realized that the woman was Kari Kamiya.

So the situation was like frozen. One side was Kari who was hugging the boy tightly and repeatedly thanked God for letting the boy safe. The other side was TK, who was sitting in front of his car and seeing that kind of view from the car's rearview mirror.

Then it started to rain. The first drop of the rain felt down at the same time while he felt his tear on his face. Many seconds after that, TK drove his car to his house through the rain with his teary eyes.

_End of Flashback_

TK lay down on his bed. Then he tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Because his head and his heart was full with Kari Kamiya. It has been two years after Kari stopped contact with him. First he thought Kari was just forbidden by Tai because Tai blamed Matt as the main cause of a car crash that made Sora coma until now. But everything changed when he met Davis in Paris, while TK was visiting his grandpa there.

_Flashback_

"You stopped contact with Kari, right TP?" he said when they met in a café in Paris.

TK didn't say anything, but he wondered how the goggle head can know about it.

"Well, Kari stopped the contact with you," Davis paused. "Because she had to taking care of _our child_ now."

"_Your_ child?" TK laughed. "You wish, Davis."

"Stop lying to me as I am a kid," the blonde continued.

"Well, TM. Wanna bet?" Davis asked with a tricky smile on his face.

Then Davis called a boy who was eating a cotton candy on the table next to them, and brought that kid to TK.

"Well, kid. This is uncle TD," he said to the boy.

"Hi, I'm TK, not TD," TK smiled to that little boy.

"Hi, my name is Bobby," the boy answered and smiled back to the blonde.

"Oh, hi, Bobby," TK said. This kid is so smart, he thought. Davis is surely lying. He will not have this smart boy as his son.

"Bobby, tell him your full name," Davis asked.

And that was the beginning of this tragedy.

_End of Flashback_

Catherine called for TK and told him that his brother was calling. But he can't hear it. Because one thing that was echoing in his head was the statement of Bobby, when Davis asked him to mentioned his full name.

"_You can call me Bobby Kamiya, but my mother always said that my name is Bobby Motomiya." _

**Catherine actually has something to be talked with TK. What is it?**

**Guess it on your review. Thanks!**


	16. That's Your Biggest Weakness

Chapter 16

TK was walking out from his office to the direction of his car when he heard a voice shouted his name. Then he realized that was a blonde man, standing in front of the car which was parked at the opposite side of his own car. It was his only brother, Matt Ishida. Finally TK followed Matt's car got in a restaurant and then take a seat on the table near the window.

"What happened?" the younger blonde asked.

"I just wanna spend my spare time with my brother, who will get married about two days later," Matt replied.

"Oh, come on, Matt," TK starred at his brother. "Matt Ishida, the busiest CEO in that well-known TV station, use his worthy time to be spent with me?"

Matt didn't say anything. He just looked at his brother and smiled. Apparently TK had realized that he had a serious problem to be talked with his brother. Then TK said, "If you are_ really_ have spare time, Matt," his brother paused. "You'll spend it with Angie or seeing Sora at the hospital, not be here with me."

"OK, brother. Honestly," he said. "I do have something to ask you."

"What?" TK drank his beverage.

"How long has Catherine been pregnant?" the older blonde asked.

"Oh God. You asked me to this place because of you just wanna know how long has Cathy been pregnant?" TK laughed.

"Just answer it," Matt gave TK a serious look.

"Maybe two months," the brother said. "Do not give me that kind of look, Matt. I hate it so much."

Matt was surprised by TK's answer. "_Maybe?_" Then he looked at him. "Brother, you don't know it exactly?"

"Well, when we knew about the pregnancy for the first time two weeks ago, Cathy was fainted and the doctor became so busy about it, so they haven't told me about that," TK explained

"You didn't even know about the age of her pregnancy but you sure that it is your baby?" This time Matt was more surprised. _Oh God. TK, how can you be that stupid?_ He said in his mind.

But TK didn't realize it. Then he said, "I am sure Matt. Cathy and I are never been parted since we started dating."

"_Never_?" Matt looked at TK again. "I think it is not a never. She didn't come here with you when you visit Mom a few months ago, right?"

Then TK reminded that what was Matt said was true. That time, TK came back because he heard that his mother stayed in the hospital because of the hepatitis, and Catherine didn't come with him because she said that she had another business to do. "She couldn't come because she had to attend a family meeting in New York. I told you that her parents lived there."

"OK then. But you realize that you and her have ever parted, don't you?" Matt asked.

"OK Matt. I do." TK said with a little disappointment in his eyes. "What do you really want to say?"

_Still asking,_ Matt thought. "Well, maybe the baby is not yours."

"Do not say it again, Matt. I have told you so many times, I am so sure that the baby is mine because I trust Cathy," TK said, this time in anger. "And please stops try to convince me to cancel the marriage."

That's your biggest weakness, brother. Matt thought. _You are too easily to trust people and believe anything what they said._ He was surprised when TK suddenly stood up and left him alone. Matt wanted to stop him, but he cancelled because he heard what TK said. The statement which made the older blonde speechless, because he could feel the sadness of his brother.

"_Matt, I don't want to see my children grow up without their father like I was."_

Then Matt sat down again on his seat. Wait, he thought. Did he just say _New York?_ Matt took out his cell phone and pressed his friend's number. But he was surprised when he heard the voice over the phone, then he ended the call as soon as the voice just said, "Hello?"

Matt looked at the number displayed on the phone. It was really the number of Mimi Tachikawa. But why did the one who picked up the phone was not her? Then Matt realized that it was a familiar voice. It was the voice of Tai Kamiya.

How could Tai picked up Mimi's phone? He asked in his mind, and then he smiled. _You should see this, Sora._ He reminded his wife who was still coma in the hospital._ Tai has found his good girl._

Meanwhile, when TK walked out from the restaurant, he saw there was a crowded on the sidewalk. Because of his curiosity, he walked to the crowded and he got a shock therapy when he saw what the cause of the crowded was.

There was a fainted girl.

And he knew who the girl was.

**OK. Guess who was the girl?**

**P.S : I haven't said that it is officially Michi yet, anything is still possible.**

**Prepare yourself for a poll.**

**Please read, review, and answer the question. Thanks. **


	17. The Gap Between Us

Chapter 17

TK couldn't believe that he would have this kind of fate. Three years ago, when he asked Kari Kamiya to marry him, God made a fool of him by letting Kari go away from his life. And when he was preparing for his wedding, God returned Kari in front of him. It was the third time he met Kari Kamiya since he decided to forget all about the brunette who he had known since he was eight.

TK and Kari met for the first time when they came to Sora's eleventh birthday party. Kari came with her brother Tai, while TK and Matt were separately invited because their parents had divorced. Then Sora – who will be his sister-in-law 12 years after that day- introduced the two eight year old kids. From that day, TK had felt that he had a special feeling for Kari Kamiya.

Three years after that, TK moved to Kari's school and then they became best friends. TK often helps Kari to getting Davis, who had an annoying crush on the brunette, because Kari asked him to did that and TK himself felt annoyed when he saw Davis tries to get Kari's attention by his stupid ways.

Finally when they started junior high, TK had the courage to tell Kari about his feeling, and he was so glad when the girl said that she had the exact feeling with his. So they started dating. Even TK had to face Tai, who was so protected on his sister, but they kept their relationship, until he decided to start dating Catherine, the girl who he met after he met Davis, Kari, and _their_ son when he visited his grandpa there.

TK tried hard to not believe what the goggle head said when they met. But he failed after he heard the boy whom Davis claimed as his _son_ said that his surname was Motomiya. Then the disbelief shattered when he saw Kari and the boy, together with Davis, asked a stranger to take their picture in front of the Eiffel Tower. Kari had told him that she went to a college in Canada, but what did she do with Davis and that boy in Paris?

His belief that Kari was lying and cheated on him added when he saw that picture in Ken's laptop. The police investigator said that the file was sent by Davis. If he did a mistake when he saw Kari in Paris last year, then why did Davis has the exact picture? OK, I lost my hope on Kari, the blonde thought. And I will start my new life with Cathy and the upcoming baby.

It was really three times he met his old memory. The first time was five days ago, when he was in a hurry to go home because of his worry about Catherine who suddenly phoned him and told him that she had something to be talked about. On the way home, God made him see Kari Kamiya walked across the highway, and it started to make a little doubt about his about-to-behold wedding with Catherine for himself.

The second one just parted two days from the first one. TK's car was about hit a boy, and then he realized that he had seen the boy before, because it was the same boy with the boy he saw in Paris with Davis and Kari, and it was Kari Kamiya, the woman who seemed to be so worry and care about the boy when TK almost hit him. Then that moment closed the doubt hole in his heart. Kari was so worried, because that boy must be her son, because TK had seen that kind of worry in his mother when he was locked in Ishida's house when the house was on fire when he was three years old.

And this was the third one. TK saw Kari, who was still fainted since he took her away when the blonde found her fainted on the sidewalk. _She is still as beautiful as three years ago_, he thought. But there were a lot of change along these three years. Maybe Kari would be upset if she realized that she was in the same car which almost took her son away from her. Yes, everything had changed. Now, Kari had a son, and TK would have his son or daughter, too.

And TK realized, the existence of those two children has kept a gap between him and Kari, even though they were so closed at the moment. Then he starred at Kari Kamiya, and touched her cheek softly with his hand. _Why did it happen to us? _Many seconds after that, TK got another surprise.

Kari finally opened her eyes slowly.

The first thing she saw was a man that she has been missing for these three years.

TK Takaishi.

**What happened next? Keep reading. Please review. Thanks.**


	18. Please, TK Stop the Wedding

Chapter 18

That hill was an ordinary hill like the other one. It had the green grasses and some of trees. There's really nothing special that could differentiate the hill with the other hills in the town. But for two people who were sitting on the hill and gazing at the stars in the sky- on was a blonde and the other one was a brunette- this hill was very special.

Star Hill. That's what did they called that place. Why? Because they used to go to this place, when everything was OK and they still have a kind of sweet and romantic relationship. This was the place where they confessed their feeling each other, and this was also the place where the blonde had asked the brunette to marry him. After a few minutes of gazing the star, the brunette girl changed the object of her gaze, became the blonde beside her. And the blonde did the same thing, so their eyes met for a while, before they both stopped it because of the nervous.

_Flashback_

Kari was shocked when she opened her eyes. The man that she had loved for years was in front of her. Then Kari realized that there's his hand on her cheek, touched it softly. Then she smiled. Unfortunately, the blonde seemed to realize about the hand, too. So he took away his hand from Kari's cheek and shifted his gaze to the other direction nervously.

Then Kari realized that it was not the market that she had been going that afternoon. "Where am I? Why did I do here?"

"You were fainted," TK said, without turning his gaze to Kari.

"Fainted?"

"Yeah. I found you were fainted on the sidewalk," this time TK looked at her, but with a strange gaze that made Kari feel a little dizzy. "I think I should take you home now. It's been night, and Tai must be so worried."

Kari looked at TK. He hadn't changed a lot, she thought. But the way of he talking and gazing at me was completely changed. TK used to give her a warm gaze while he was talking, not just like the one he did. She knew that TK would get married about two days later, but she felt that there's something wrong with him. We really need to talk, she said in her mind.

"TK, would you take me to a place before you take me home?"

_End of Flashback_

"So, how are you doing now?" he asked. Finally he said something, Kari thought. TK didn't say anything during the way to the Star Hill, after he said an OK when Kari asked him to bring her there.

"I won't faint on the sidewalk if everything was OK," she replied. _And everything will not be OK if you are going to get married_, she added in her mind.

TK didn't ask her what was wrong. Because he thought he knew why. Kari's health condition was not as good as his brother Tai, who was able to stand in front of Takenouchi house during the rain if he and Sora had a fought. Sora even had said that Tai wouldn't go away until Sora opened the door and forgave Tai. But Kari was totally different. She must be fainted because she had walked home through the rain on the day when the almost happened accident took place.

"Have you read my mail?" she asked, made the daydreaming TK back to the real world.

TK shook his head. "I don't have time to do."

Kari grinned. He must be too busy for the wedding preparation, so he doesn't even has enough time for just reading her mails, she thought. Well, I think I'd better tell him directly. "TK, please. _Stop_ your wedding."

TK looked surprised. But then he said, "Stop it?" he gave her a strange smile. "Why should I stop it?"

"Why?" the brunette looked at him with her teary eyes. Then she stood up. "Because you said that you would wait for me! You said it _right_ on this place! Forget it?"

"No, I don't," TK said. "It seemed to be you who forget about that!"

"Me?" Kari looked confused. "What did I do?"

"OK. Kari Kamiya. You are the best actress that I've ever met in my entire life. You lying to me, said that you will go to Canada, but in fact you went to Paris with Davis and then now you returned here and just ask me what have you been done?" the blonde looked so angry.

Kari looked at the blonde with a confused look. _What is he talking about?_ Kari forced to think, even she didn't feel good enough to did that. "Davis?" suddenly Kari felt dizzy. "It was a family meeting, TK."

_Family meeting?_ OK. They've been a really happy family now, TK thought. By the time he said this, he saw Kari Kamiya was about fell down, and he was reflexively caught her. "Kari? What's wrong? Kari, wakes up!" he said to the girl who was fainted one more time for that day. But the girl didn't open her eyes.

Then TK brought Kari to the car and drove his car to Kamiya residence. Kari was not actually fainted along the way. She waked up once, and then when she saw the blonde was so worried about her, she smiled and closed her eyes again.

**Finally they met, and they talked. TK even accompanied Kari to her home. What will happen in the Kamiya residence? Guess it on the review. **


	19. That's Why Did We Break Up

Chapter 19

"Mimi, you're still here?" said Tai when Mimi opened the door for him.

"Yes I am." Mimi said. "Come home late?"

Tai walked in and then closed the door. "Yeah. My car got a problem, so I decide to take it to the auto repair shop, but the people there said that my car got a serious problem so I decide to take a taxi home."

"Talking about car," Tai looked at a car which was parked near their house. "Whose car is it? Do we have guest?"

"Oh." Mimi looked at the car which was Tai meant. "Yes. There's a guest today. A very special guest."

"Who is it?" Tai asked in curiosity.

"Well. It is TK."

"_TK_?" Tai's eyes got widened. "He is _here_? Where is he? I have to talk to him." Then he walked into the living room, looking if the blonde was there.

"Calm down, Tai." Mimi tried to stop him. "TK is in Kari's room. I left two of them so they can talk about their misunderstanding problem."

"Misunderstanding? So it was just about misunderstanding?" Tai sat down on his sofa.

"Yes, Tai. And you took a big part on this problem because you never tell TK and the others about your marriage with Jun Motomiya," said Mimi as soon as she sat on the other sofa.

"So it was really caused by that marriage?" Tai asked.

"Right," the girl replied. "TK met Davis and Bobby in Paris, and your ex-brother-in-law lied to him by saying that Bobby was the son of Davis and Kari."

"WHAT?" Tai looked angry. "He claimed _my _son as _his_? How dare he?"

As soon as Tai said that, TK and Kari walked into the living room. Tai looked at the two and then asked, "So, everything is clear now, isn't it?"

TK and Kari looked at each other, and then they looked at Tai.

"Yeah," Kari said with an unusual way. "_Everything_ is clear."

Then the younger Kamiya looked at the blonde beside her. "You should go home." Then she and TK walked out to the door. Both Kari and TK didn't know that Mimi was following behind them. Tai actually wanted to, but he couldn't because he saw his son came out from his bedroom.

Then Mimi saw TK kissed Kari before he got into his car and drove it away. First she thought that everything was really going right, until she realized that Kari cried after TK's car got further. So when Kari came in, she asked the Kamiya, "What happened?"

"Where is Tai?" the younger said.

"He was in his bedroom with his son," Mimi said. Then Kari asked Mimi to follow her to her bedroom, and Mimi did it.

"What happened, Kari?" she looked at the brunette. "You have told him everything, right?"

"I do." Kari starred at her canopy. "And so did him."

"OK. So what's wrong? He still loves you and so do you, and you cried because you are so happy and glad, isn't it?" Mimi said.

"Yes. I love him," Kari said. "That's why did we break up."

"BROKE UP?" Mimi looked so surprised and she tried hard to lowering her tone because Kari said that she didn't want Tai to hear that.

"But why?" Mimi said in a lower tone." I didn't get your point."

"I told him about Jun, Bobby, and also about Davis's lie," she paused, and tried hard to not let the tears fall down. "And he told me about his fiancée and his upcoming baby."

_Baby?_ Mimi said in her mind. "So… she is pregnant?"

Kari nodded. "I know that it must be so hard for him if he saw his baby growing without the father, so I let him go." And then she returned to her daydreaming, about how TK gave her the kiss that must be their last kiss.

"Kari?" Mimi said while she touched her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I believe that it was also a misunderstanding," Mimi said. "Promise me, you'll give him a second chance."

Kari seemed to not really understand what had Mimi just said, but she nodded and said, "I will."

_If Catherine is pregnant_, Mimi thought. _It means that Mike did it again._

_Poor Catherine._

Meanwhile in front of his house, TK parked his car and faked a smile. He had to do it because Kari had forced him to left her and returned to Catherine and their baby. But TK didn't really care about Catherine. He cared about the baby more.

Then he walked in and said, "Cathy? I'm home."

No answers.

**For your information, Mimi, Tai and Kari never about the pregnancy before, because they had not been there when TK told the others about the pregnancy in the Ichijouji**

**OK. The question is where is Catherine?**

**Answer this on the review.**


	20. Cathy Has Gone

Chapter 20

An auburn girl walked to open the door when the doorbell rang. Then she put a huge smile on her face when she saw the guest, who smiled back to her and then said, "Wow. What a surprise. You're home? I thought you were in Uncle Ken's house."

Angie Ishida kept her smile. Then she yelled inside the house. "Daddy! Uncle TK is come!" Few seconds later, her father came out, with an apron on his hand, which was just be opened after tied for the previous one hour. Realized that his brother maybe was busy for preparing for the lunch, TK then said, "Are you busy, Matt? I'd better go home if you are."

"Not really," Matt said and then walked into the kitchen to continue his cooking. "It's almost finish. Come in brother."

Then TK walked into the house. There's a lot of change here now, he thought when he entered the living room. There were three sofas which were the family used if they wanted to watch the television. And above the television, there was a big wedding picture of Matt and his wife, Sora. Matt even bought two shelves and put the TV between them. And he filled the shelves with a lot of photos.

The photos were like the story telling of Matt's life. On the first shelf, TK saw a picture of their family. It took almost 20 years ago, on Matt's seventh birthday. Matt was standing near the birthday cake while TK ate the biggest cut of the cake, and their parents standing behind them, and smiled. Who knows ten months after the picture was taken Hiroaki and Nancy decided to be divorced and hurt their children by making them live in an incomplete family?

Then he looked at the photo on another shelf. That's also Matt's family picture. Matt and Sora, holding their newborn baby girl who was just only one week. Then TK looked at Matt, who was busily preparing the lunch, and Angie who was playing with her baby doll on the sofa. Everything had changed since the accident that caused Sora coma for these eight months happened. Even Sora was still alive, but Matt and Angie had to walk on their life without having Sora in their family. The worse one, Matt often sent his daughter to their relatives because he had a lot of job to do. _Poor Angie,_ TK thought. He knew that his niece didn't have to face the divorce of her parents, because TK never heard Matt and Sora fighting or even arguing about anything during their marriage. But the accident had made Angie – practically- only had her Daddy by her side.

"TK, Angie, the lunch is ready!" Matt yelled from the kitchen.

Angie quickly went to the kitchen to get her lunch. But she suddenly stopped when she saw his uncle was looking at one picture on the shelf. Then the auburn girl looked at him, until he father came and touched her gently. Angie pointed on TK and then went away to the dining room.

"Nice picture, huh?" Matt said as soon as he realized that his brother was looking at another wedding picture. This one was more crowded. Matt in a tuxedo, and Sora in the wedding gown, standing at the center of their friends. Izzy, Cody, Ken, and Yolei standing beside Matt, while Tai, Davis, Kari, TK and Joe standing beside the bride. Mimi didn't come because she's in New York. What a great moment, he thought. Everything was fine when they took the picture. Tai and Matt was still best friend, Ken and Yolei engaged- they were the only one who was still together until now-and TK even asked Kari to not accept anyone's purpose before he did it himself. "Now everything changed a lot, isn't it?"

TK didn't say anything to answer his brother, but he had to admit it, everything was changed a lot. Sora got a car crash, Matt and Tai fought, and Tai told TK to get away from Kari because he didn't want to see his sister having a fate like Sora, who spent her life at the hospital with a lot of medical instruments on her body. Then he looked at that picture again, and it brought him to another sweet memory with Kari Kamiya.

_Flashback_

"I failed, TK," the brunette looked sadly. "I failed to catch the bouquet of the bride."

TK looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "I know."

That day was the wedding ceremony of Matt and Sora. The bride and groom were the happiest couple of the day. Finally, after walking on a hard way – Matt even had to take Sora away from her engagement with Tai Kamiya – they get married. Ken and Yolei must be the second happiest one, because Yolei had accomplished her mission to catch the bouquet that Sora threw away. TK can see Ken put a huge smile on his face and then run to Yolei and hug her tightly. And now, TK had to face his own girlfriend, who was so sad because of Yolei get the bouquet, and it's not her.

"Don't be sad, Kari," TK looked at her eyes. "I don't care whether you get that bouquet or not. I will marry you."

Kari looked at her blonde boyfriend with a surprise look and a red face. Not only her, but everyone, including Matt, Sora, and even Davis, looked at TK, again, with the same surprise look.

_Maybe I speak too loud,_ he thought. But he looked at Kari Kamiya and continued his statement, "Yes, I will. So I don't want you to accept another purpose before I do."

Then everybody gave him a standing applause, except - who else – Davis. TK then smiled, not because of the people because didn't pay attention and care about the applauses. One thing that made him smiled was when he saw Kari nodded and said, "I won't. I will wait for your purpose."

_End of Flashback_

"TK?" Matt tried to talk to his brother. He must be thinking about his wedding, the Ishida said in his mind. "You will get this kind of ceremony and photos tomorrow."

"I won't, Matt." The answer of his brother shocked Matt. Then the shocked added when TK gave him a piece of paper.

"Cathy has gone. She explained a lot of things on that paper." TK said.

Matt started to read the letter, but before he finished, TK said again, "Matt, tell Mimi about this. She needs to know."

Then Matt took out his cell phone and called Mimi's number. He didn't care if Tai would pick it up again. He even thought that he needed to start talking to Tai, at least for the happiness of their brother and sister.

**OK. The wedding is cancelled (finally…) But I want you to guess what is Mimi's reaction if she knew that Catherine is gone with Michael.**

**So, guess it on the review. Thanks!!**


	21. I Wouldn't Fall for Matt

Chapter 21

Mimi waked up and found herself alone on Kari's bed. It was the second night that she had spent in the Kamiya residence. The previous night, Kari asked her to stay there, and Mimi didn't refuse because she knew that the Kamiya girl needed a friend because she was just broke up with the man she loves the most. But that morning, Kari was not on her bed.

Then Mimi took a bath, and then looked for Kari in the other rooms in that house. After looked in the living room, dining room, and then the kitchen, finally Mimi found Kari in her brother's room. She was packing the some clothes from the cupboard. Mimi was curios, and then she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you've waked up," Kari said while she was still packing. Mimi felt that there was some heat on her face. It had been 10 am, and she was just wake up. But she knew that Kari wouldn't tease her, because that girl knew the reason of why did she couldn't sleep well yesterday. Mimi had been thinking about Michael, Catherine, and that baby, so it was so hard for her to sleep.

"Who wanna go?" the older girl asked.

Then Kari pointed at Tai, who was talking with his son on the sofa. "He will go abroad for the business reason." Tai worked as a consultant at the multinational company. The company was planning to found a new branch office in China, so they sent a team there to do a research, and Tai was included on that team.

Both Mimi and Kari knew that it was hard for Tai. Two weeks later, Bobby will celebrate his fourth birthday. It should be a great birthday for him, caused his father started to show the love and affection for him. But unfortunately, Tai had to go for the following twenty days, which means that he couldn't be with his son when Bobby celebrated his birthday.

Kari knew that Tai must have a lot of thing to say to his son, so she let them talked while she did the packing. Then Mimi helped Kari to do the packing. She didn't know whether Kari had told Tai about the break-up or not, but apparently she hadn't. Tai must be so angry if he knows that her sister broke up with her boyfriend because TK had to be responsible to the baby, who was Mimi thought, for sure, it's _not_ his.

After finish the packing, Mimi and Kari went to the living room to join the conversation with Tai and Bobby. Bobby was so exciting when Mimi and Kari talking about his birthday. He talked about the cake, and also the presents that he wanted to have on that day, while his father felt so guilty and regretted why did he has to go away when his son turned older one year.

Then Mimi's cell phone rang. _Matt Ishida_. That was the name displayed on the phone screen. Mimi looked at the three Kamiya who was looking at her, then said, "Well, I… I think I have to pick the phone up first." Then Mimi went to the kitchen to pick up Matt's call which was still ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mimi. It's Matt. Do you have time today? We have something to show you. Can you please come to my house?" the voice over the phone said.

"Me? Oh, yes I have," Mimi replied. She understood, the 'we' that Matt just said must be Matt and TK. But what did they want to show? Mimi asked herself in a curiosity. Well, I will know if they had shown it. Then she asked Matt about the address of his house because Mimi never gone there before. Matt gave it, and then the conversation ended. Then Mimi put away the phone from her ear, and turned back to join the conversation in the living room again.

When she turned back, she saw a brunette man was standing behind her. Not too close, but if he had been standing there for the previous minutes, he must be know that Mimi had phoned someone and she would go to somewhere.

"Whose call is it?" the man asked.

"Umm… It was… It was Yolei," she answered in a lie. Mimi knew that Tai hate Matt so much since he heard about the accident of Sora. The two men even had a fought when Tai saw Matt came to see his wife from the first time on the second day of Sora's coma, because he had a tour with his band, while Tai stayed there from the first time Joe told him about that bad news.

"It's Matt." Tai said and this made Mimi surprised. How could he know? Mimi even didn't mention Matt's name and she didn't repeat anything when Matt mentioned his address. But how could Tai Kamiya know that the person who's just calling was Matt?

"He called once yesterday," Tai said. "When you were busy for cooking lunch for us. I picked it up and he ended the call without say anything at all."

Mimi reminded the moment. Yesterday Mimi cooked the lunch for Tai – who usually comes home at lunch and then go back to the office again when he finished – and Bobby. This kid was the one who keeps force Mimi to cook because his Aunt Kari hasn't come home yet. So yesterday Matt has called, she thought.

"Mimi," Tai said while he looked at the girl, and then Mimi looked back at him.

"Keep away from Matt." He said with a serious face.

"Why?" By the time Mimi asked this, Bobby came in and took two cans of soft drink, and then looked at his father and Mimi. And Mimi knew that Tai didn't feel comfortable with his son's gaze. So she didn't feel upset and surprise when Tai suddenly whispered something to her ear while Bobby was looking at the other direction to looking for some cookies.

As soon as Tai finished the whisper, Mimi looked at him and then smiled. _You've never changed, Tai Kamiya_. Then she said, "Calm down, Tai. I wouldn't fall for Matt."

**Wouldn't? Nobody knows… :-)**

**The question is : What did Tai whisper to Mimi?**

**Answer it on your review. Thanks!**


	22. I Am a Murderer

Chapter 22

"You've come," TK said when Mimi entered the living room followed by Matt behind.

"Yeah," the girl said while she looked around the photos of the shelves. "You didn't go work?" she asked both of the blonde. That day was not a weekend. Why did the two brothers stayed in this house, not in their own office? Both of them were so busy. Mimi reminded that she had to wait for a week to just see TK because he had a lot of job in his office. But why did Matt – even Matt, who was busier a lot than his brother – called her?

"I am on leave," the older blonde said. "I promised to take Angie to the zoo today."

So he wanted to go with his beloved daughter, Mimi thought. "But where is she? I didn't see her."

"She's just gone," Matt replied. "My father takes her there."

Even their workaholic father didn't go to work? Then must be something wrong, Mimi said in her mind. Then she looked at TK. "And you? Following footsteps of your dad and brother, so you stayed here?"

TK gave her a weak smile, and then asked Mimi to sit down on the sofa. "Mimi," he said then gave her the piece of paper. "My wedding is cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Mimi didn't feel very surprised. She knew that it would be happened. "Finally… You should tell Kari about this great news."

Then Mimi looked at the paper which was TK given. "What's this?"

"Just read and you'll know," TK said.

Then Mimi started to read the letter.

_Dear TK_

_I really feel sorry for lying to you about this baby. Honestly, the age of my pregnancy has been four months, which is means; it was not yours, because I cheated on you with another man. I try hard to tell you about this, but I can't, because you've being so kind to me and my baby._

_About two days ago, Michael - the man who is the biological father of my baby called me, and I told him about the baby. Luckily, he wanted to be responsible about this baby. He asked me to go to New York, because he said that he wanted to marry me and then starts our new life with our baby._

_When you read this letter, I was in a plane which was going to New York. Again, I am very sorry for leaving you without say anything at all and just give you this letter. I am really sorry, TK. I am really sorry. You will find a woman who is really loves you and fit you to walk together at the altar of the church. I'll pray for your happiness, and I wish you can do the same for me._

_Thank you so much for everything that you have ever given for me. I will not forget that all._

_Cathy_

"So why do you stay here, brother?" Matt said to his brother. "Looks for Kari, quickly!"

Then Matt pushed TK out from the house while his brother said, "But… Matt, how if she denied?"

"You'll never know if you don't do," Matt said and closed the door. Then, knowing his brother was standing there, he opened the door again and said, "What are you waiting for?! Go, TK. NOW!!"

Then after he made sure that TK ran in a hurry, he smiled and closed the door.

When Matt entered his living room, he realized that Mimi's still there, sitting on the sofa. Her hands was still holding Catherine's letter. But she looked weird. Her eyes looked teary, and her body was a little bit trembling. Then she said something in a low tone, more like muttered.

"Murderer…"

Matt was shocked when he heard what was Mimi just saying. "Mimi, what's wrong? _And what are you talking about?_"

Then Mimi, who was not really heard what Matt just asked repeated what did she just said, this time, in a full sentence.

"_I am a murderer…"_

And when he heard that, Matt was shocked and frozen.

**OK. Mimi just said that she is a murderer? Who was she murdered? What is really happened? Guess it on your review. Thanks!**

**Mimato? I have no comment this time, but let's see…**


	23. I Know it's Painful

Chapter 23

Matt was still frozen for the last minutes. What was really happened? Mimi looked fine when she arrived there, but why did she act so unusual right after she read the letter. Matt had read that before, and it didn't say anything about murder, murderer, and whatever about it. But why did Mimi say about a murder repeatedly?

"How could this happen?" Mimi continued. Matt was calmer a little bit. At least she didn't talk about murderer again. Then the blonde asked, "OK Mimi, Calm down. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Why should he marry that girl, just because she is pregnant?" Mimi said, still in a depressed way.

Matt didn't understand why the girl asked him the question like that. "Well… I think…I think he wanted that baby, so he marries her."

"He wants the baby…" Mimi said in an ironic tone. "Finally Mike wants to have a baby…" Then she laughed, in a sad way.

OK, I answer her question wrongly, Matt thought, as soon as he realized that Mimi was more depressed. Then he surprised when Mimi stopped laughing and then looked at him with a sad eyes, and said "Matt?"

Matt looked at the girl, and then answered, "Yes?" It must be better if Mimi shared her problem – even Matt didn't know what it was – to another one. Then Mimi asked him another confusing and surprising question.

"If he really wants to have a baby, why did he give me those pills?"

"He gave you pills?" Matt asked. "What pills? And what is it for?"

"I had my first pregnancy when I was 17." When Matt heard Mimi said that, he was surprised. Mimi had pregnant? Then why did she come here alone? Where is her baby? He or she must be 8 or nine now. Oh God… Did she kill the baby?

"When I told Mike about this, he looked happy, and many days later, he gave me some pills and asked me to eat that. First I did, but two weeks later I stopped because I felt that was something wrong with my pregnancy."

Matt listened carefully. "And then?"

"Mike forced me to eat that again. He said that maybe my pregnancy got problem because I stopped eat the pills." Mimi bowed. "So I did it again. And after the pregnancy started the fifth month…" She started to cry.

Matt could guess what the continuation was. Mimi lost the baby. And that's why she claimed herself as a murderer. But she's not. Michael did it. And Mimi wasn't guilty. "Mimi, you never checked your pregnancy to the gynecologist?"

"I checked," Mimi said, still in the crying. "But it's too late. My baby had gone."

"I am really sorry to hear that," Matt said. "But it's not your entire fault. Michael did the biggest part. He gave you the pills, so he was the murderer, and it's not you."

"No, Matt. Everything wouldn't be like this if I didn't eat the pills," Mimi said. "I was the cause of my baby's death, so I am the murderer."

And then she started again, muttered the "I am a murderer" sentence.

"Mimi please stops say that. Please Mimi, Stop. STOP!!" Matt said, the last time he yelled in a sad way.

Mimi was surprised when she heard Matt yelling. And it made her stop, and saw a depressed Matt in front of her.

"If you claimed yourself as a murderer," he said, and then bowed. "Then _what am I_?"

Mimi looked at Matt, and started to forget about her baby. Matt was blaming himself again, for Sora's accident. Mimi hate to see this kind of Matt, even this was the first time for her to see this. "I'm so sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to blame you about Sora."

"I know it," Matt said, try to cooling down. "And I know how you feel."

Mimi tried to not showing her real reaction. She knew that Matt was just trying to show his sympathy. Matt was a great dad, and he never did any bad thing to his daughter. She knew that Matt's also had a problem, which was Sora's coma. But Sora's just coma, and she still have chance to keep survive and returned to Matt and their daughter, unlike Mimi who's impossible to see her baby again.

"Losing a baby is so hard for a man," Matt said. "And it will be harder for a woman."

Wait… Did he just say a man? Mimi said in her mind, but apparently Matt could read that, and said. "Sora was three months pregnant when she had that accident." This time, Mimi was really surprised. Sora was pregnant?

"The doctors said that it will endanger her if she keeps that baby while she was coma," Matt looked sad. "So I told them to abort the baby." Then he cried. Matt cried. "I kill my son, Mimi. I kill him. I was a cruel murderer, aren't I?"

Then he continued, "What should I do if someday Sora wakes up and asks me about our baby? She will hate me… My wife will hate me…"

Then Mimi came to him and hugged the depressed man. She knew that it was probably wrong. Maybe if there's someone else looked at them, he or she will think that Matt is cheating on her coma's wife. Then Tai's voice was echoing in her ear, just like he just whispers it right on that time.

"_I don't wanna see Sora loses Matt because of you. It must be painful. I know it."_

Oh Tai. If you know what is happened with Matt right now, you will not fight him and blame him like what you usually do. Matt is hurt because he loses his baby, just like me. And I know how painful is it, Mimi thought.

Then she looked at Sora's picture on the wall, and spoke to that picture, without any voices. How lucky you are, Sora. You should see how much the two guys care about you. The one still care about you even you rejected him and don't wanna see your heart broken. And the other one, Mimi still heard the cry of Matt who was still she hugged. He even sacrifices his son to keeps you alive.

Honestly Sora, I feel a little jealous. I always hope I can get a man like that. I never expect that I will have two men who love me so much like Matt and Tai love you. I just need a man.

Just one.

**Which one? OK. I tell you, the next chapter is the last one for this story, and it will tell you about the Takari. **

**About Mimato or MichiSorato, I will make the sequel of this story, this time is more focused on Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora. And I will ask your opinion- again, for the pairing, and some about the storyline. Maybe I will make a poll, and maybe I will use the poll result for the storyline, so I hope you can join the poll if I make it.**

**About the second sequel, I do it coz I wanna continue this story with the change of the main pairing, from Takari into Mimato or MichiSorato. I will do it as soon as possible, and you can take the first chapter of the sequel as a 25th chapter of this story, because it is the continuation. It has the same character and the same plot.**

**Sorry if it makes you feel a disappointment. Hope you can understand.**

**Please read and review. Thanks!!**


	24. I Trust You

Chapter 24

TK drove his car without knowing his destination. He had looked for Kari for the last four hours, but he didn't find her. First, TK went to the Kamiya residence, but nobody was there. When he asked their neighbor, they said that they had gone to the airport because they would go abroad. But when TK arrived, he found that the plane had flown 30 minutes before. Then he drove his car away, with a devastated feeling because he had lost Kari Kamiya for the second time.

Then he arrived to that place. The place with a lot of memories of Kari. The Star Hill. Even he didn't plan that he wanted to go there, but apparently his heart had brought him there. When he came out from the car, he found that he was not the one whose heart brought there. There was someone else.

"Kari?"

Kari turned her body and then faced the blonde. Then she felt that the blonde held her and then hugged her tightly. Then she heard he said, "I'm so glad to see you here. I… I thought I will lose you again…" Kari was just smiled. She knew, she got her TK back.

Then they separated, and then sat down on the hill. Then TK looked at Kari and told her about his cancelled wedding. "The wedding is cancelled. She has gone to New York."

TK looked surprised when Kari kept silence and even didn't look at him. Maybe she didn't believe me. Oh God. I should bring that letter with me. Why did I forget to ask the letter from Mimi?

"Listen, Kari," finally he explained with his own words. "I know that I made a mistake when I trusted Davis and doubt about you. I even dated someone else and easily trusted that her baby was mine."

This time, Kari faced him and it made TK felt so nervous. "She… she was really gone. Please, don't ask me to go away and look for her again. The baby… The baby is not mine."

"You trusted her?" Kari finally said something. TK nodded. Maybe Kari was teasing him for trusting Davis so easily, and TK didn't blame her for doing that, because the misunderstanding between them started from his big stupidity. Then he said "I trusted her."

"Then I trust you," Kari said and then she kissed the blonde on the lips. TK was surprised for a few seconds, but then the surprise ended and he kissed her back. After the kiss ended, they laying down on the hill and gazed to the sky. It was not night, but it was a nice view of the sky.

"You know Kari? When I heard that you went to the airport, I thought you will go back to Canada." TK said, with the eyes still gazing at the sky.

"I won't. Tai will go to China for his research," she replied. "He will go for the following twenty days."

So it's only Tai, he said in his mind. "Wait… if only Tai who will go, then where is his son? He didn't come here with you? But he's not home…"

"Bobby was going to the zoo," Kari said. And when TK showed his confusion, she smiled and continued. "I met your dad and Angie when I was going home. He told me about the wedding. Then he asked me to meet you and brought Bobby to the zoo, because he wanted to go."

TK didn't say anything. His father knew about that because Matt showed him the letter when he came and then Hiroaki said that he felt happy because he didn't like Catherine that much and he preferred Kari Kamiya to be his daughter-in-law. TK was glad because his father had met Kari and explained about Catherine and the baby. But there's still one thing that he couldn't understand.

"If my dad had told you, then why did you keep silence and show that you doubt about it?" he asked Kari while he turned his gaze to the brunette.

"Why?" Kari laughed for a while, and then turned her gaze to the blue eyes of TK. "Because I want to hear it directly from you."

TK showed a surprise reaction, but he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too"

_My name is Star Hill. It's been my name since ten years ago. And the two people who were laying on me, they were the people who give me this nice name. And I have seen a lot of moments that they has been having together. I will make the testimonial for you._

_Their sweet and great moments happened on me:_

_Ten years ago – The confession of love, the acceptation, and the first kiss._

_Three years ago – The purpose, the ask and the promise to wait_

_Yesterday – The misunderstanding_

_Today – The explanation and reunite _

_And you know what? I really hope that they will be together forever, and maybe he will ask for his second purpose again, on this place. I wish, many years later, they can bring their children here. And I will be the testimony of their happy life._

_To be continued on the second sequel…_

**This is the first sequel of this story, and it is officially ended. I am really sorry if I make some mistake along the writing on this story. Thanks for the readers and reviewers. I hope you will read the second sequel and keep reviewing.**

**OK, Now, about the poll.**

**Sora is coma. Do you prefer she wakes up or dead?**

**Do you prefer Bobby lives with Tai, with Jun, or he will live with his complete family?**

**Should I bring Davis back on the second sequel?**

**Should I make a revenge for Davis?**

**Again. Mimato or MichiSorato?**

**Please answer this on your last review. PLEASE. Thanks a lot.**


End file.
